koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Milliardo Peacecraft/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Milliardo Peacecraft. Dynasty Warriors Gundam *"Now, you meet Milliardo Peacecraft!" *"Sorry, but you can't write me off yet!" *"Weakling!" *"Interesting." *"Let's finish this!" *"I still don't feel like one of the weak!" *"How disappointing. Hardly worth the effort." *"How far can I go? I'm the only enemy I must defeat." *"Epyon... guide me to victory!" *"The power to create the best future... that's the power of the Epyon!" *"We've taken the field. Drop your useless resistance!" *"As a warrior I must challenge you to a duel! *"It seems my life was destined for bloodshed." *"Being with you on the field of battle brings memories of old times..." *"You'll never know the foolishness of war unless you fight." *"You're willing to forfeit your life in battle. I shall strive to do the same!" *"I was right about you. Men of war have their uses after all." *"You are a true warrior." *"You create your own history and justice! You are truly a professional warrior!" *"Fighting alongside a valiant comrade in arms brings joy to a warrior!" *"Kill or be killed. That's why I'm here." *"Well fought. But I'm not dead yet!" *"A fight between equals... It would be an insult to refuse to fight!" *"The universe would be better off without you!" *"This battle is mine! I don't feel any fear at all!" Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 *"And now you meet Milliardo Peacecraft!" *"Too green!" *"Let's finish this!" *"Brainless twits!" *"I'll teach you a lesson!" *"How far can I go? The real enemy is none other than myself!" *"We cannot ignore those who might still be saved!" *"That's the spirit! Goooooo!!!" *"I will destroy all who obstruct my path!" *"Epyon, lead me to victory!" *"The Epyon has the power to make the best future a reality!" *"The field is ours! Cease your meaningless resistance!" *"I was destined to a life of blood. It is a fate to which I am resigned." *"If you want to go any further, you will have to get by me!" *"We can't be friends!" *"You'll never know the foolishness of war unless you fight." *"Don't worry about it. But I can understand why you feel that way." *"This battle is mine! All fear has left me!" *"I cannot refuse any who challenge me." *"Never hold back. Regardless of who you are fighting. To do otherwise is conceit." *"I accept you as my strongest rival, and agree to do battle with you!" *"The battle will only get harder from here. Watch yourself!" *"With that attitude, you'll be fine." *"I'm going to settle our score here and now!" *"I appear to have misread the situation!" *"As a warrior, I am forced to challenge you to a duel!" *"I'm going to settle our score here and now!" *"Back off! You're really pushing your luck." *"Decisions made with a calm mind are the ones you're least likely to regret." *"I cannot approve of this. The battlefield is no place for play!" *"This battle is my war against aesthetics and superficiality!" *"That's enough. More than enough." *"A hired front line soldier must never rush into battle." *"I was right about you. Men of war have their uses after all." *"You care for others and possess a strong heart. You are the perfect role model!" Category:Quotes